


Ebenezer Weasley by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry will do anything to cheer up Ron on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebenezer Weasley by madam_minnie

  
[Ebenezer Weasley](viewstory.php?sid=3568) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Harry will do anything to cheer up Ron on Christmas.  
Categories: Remains of the Day > Drabbles Characters:  Harry Potter, Ron Weasley  
Genres:  Comedy  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Alternate Universe  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 584 Read: 496  
Published: 11/06/2006 Updated: 11/06/2006 

Ebenezer Weasley by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

Written while under a caffeine high for [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/)**satindolls** who was not pleased with my singing Christmas Carols before Thanksgiving!

Ron Weasley was not in a joyous mood. Christmas, though normally a festive occasion had grown tedious and boring. Especially when the festivities were spent sitting in his office at the Ministry going over reports while everyone was with their family on Christmas Eve. As the rookie Auror, he and Harry were tasked with the overnight shift.

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire," he heard Harry singing and groaned.

"Do NOT finish that lyric," he warned knowing that Harry would finish it with...

"Ronald sucking on my cock!" Harry sang loudly as he rounded the corner. He was wearing an odd costume with bells on his feet and carrying a very large candy cane.

"Are you insane!" Ron hissed. "Kingsley's in his office!"

Harry bounced, much to Ron's dismay, into the room and sat on Ron's lap, wrapping his arms around Ron's neck. He flicked the bell on his green hat and winked.

"Kingsley went home about an hour ago," Harry said with a smile shifting on Ron's lap. When Ron looked around to Smethwyck's desk, Harry grinned and said, "him too."

"Bloody wonderful! Everyone gets to go home for Christmas and we're stuck here." He tried to dislodge Harry from his lap, but Harry just shifted again and smiled when Ron groaned.

"Sorry, did I hurt your candy cane?"

"Stop."

"Come on Ron. Sing with me... God rest ye merry hippogriffs...."

Ron shoved at Harry then gasped when Harry landed on the floor with a large thud. When he didn't stand right away, Ron leaned forward then glared at a giggling Harry Potter.

"Want to suck on my cane?" He held up the large candy cane and waggled his eyebrows.

"You're mental!"

"Come on, I know you want to!" He jumped up so fast all the bells he was wearing rang as one. "Jingle Bells... Jingle Bells... Jingle all the waaaayyy," he danced making his bells chime with each step then hopped onto Ron's lap again.

"What are you supposed to be anyway?"

"I'm an elf!"

"A house elf?"

"No, an elf-elf... like the muggles believe in. One of Santa's helpers!"

"Santa has helpers?"

"Well, he's not going to get all those toys done by himself now is he?" He took a bite of the giant candy cane and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Harry, I have a lot of work to do."

"It's Christmas Eve, Ebenezer Weasley!"

"Ebenezer who? Never mind, I need to finish these reports. I'll see you at home," he made to stand and Harry straddled him in his chair.

"I don't think you understand the severity of your scroogeness," Harry said leaning into Ron. "I am the Spirit of Christmas and I am here to save you from a lifetime of coal."

"Coal?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Being on the naughty list, though fun, means you only get coal for Christmas. You don't want to get coal for Christmas do you Mr. Weasley?" Harry snapped his fingers and a branch of mistletoe appeared above Ron.

"No, there will be no mistletoe. No caroling and definitely no groping house elves!"

"Elf-elf... house elves wear tea cozies. I'm wearing tights. Now shut up and kiss me," Harry leaned in and swallowed Ron's words of protest. When they parted, slightly out of breath and panting, Ron tilted his head and asked, "Tights?"

"They're murder! I don't know how women wear these! Want to see?"

"If I bugger you senseless on this desk, will you stop singing Christmas carols?"

"Anything you say, Ebenezer."

"Bah humbug... now let's see those tights!"

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=3568>  



End file.
